Why are you so mean!
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: Why is Sanzo so mean to Goku? SanzoGoku Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**_"Why are you so mean ?"_** -(English v.)

() Rating : PG-13 (T) for language and YAOI (boy love).

() Pairing(s) : Sanzo X Goku ,Gojyo X Hakkai

() Author : Paisley (((Neo SHINIGAMI)))

**_()Before you read _**let me bore you with this **_Author's Note_**:

_This is my first Saiyuki story and I might continue it someday when I have another dream/chapter of it._

_I picked Sanzo and Goku for the couple in this fic for a lot of reasons,but I'll name one:THEY ARE MY FAVORITE/BEST COUPLE IN SAIYUKI! Who's with me! dances_

_And why the Gojyo/Hakkai? I don't know... It just seemed to work. Plus,my mom really wants Gojyo and Hakkai together (She's starting to rub off on me)..._

_Anyway,before I go into one of my fan-girl-episodes,let me apologize for any spelling errors and any other errors now (gimme a break,I'm just 14 and I have a bad grasp of the English language.) :(_

_And I'd like to apologize for how crappy this storyline is.(It came to me in a dream,so I'm just typing what remember and what I dreampt about). It's kinda like watching a episode,but you are the director. That's how I write my fanfics;I just dream it up and put it on paper..._

_And if you are reading this right now,you're bored enough as it is,so I'll shut up._

_Please,tell me what you think of this fic! Good or bad._

_Thank you very much!_

_696969696969696969696_

_696969696969696969696_

**"Why are you so mean ?"**

"Sanzo?",drawled Goku,"Are we there yet?"

"Of course not,baka ape!",Sanzo replied in one of his coldest tones. He pulled out his fan and whipped Goku.

They all were stuck in that jeep for over 9 hours and starting to get cranky to say the least. Yep. All 4 of them; Sanzo, Goku,

Hakkai, and Gojyo.

"Don't call me an ape! Why are you always so mean?",asked the poor monkey as he nursed the big lump on his head.

"Heh.",was all the blonde man replied. There had been a whole lot of tension between Goku and Sanzo lately. A lot of unexplained tension...

"Now,now.",soothed Hakkai,"Maybe you both should take a little nap like Gojyo is doing. By the time you wake up we should be there. Goodnight."

"Okay,Hakkai.",Goku cuddled up to the back seat and yawned.

Sanzo just sat there with his eyes wide open and a face that made it seem like he was thinking hard.

"Sanzo? What's wrong?",Hakkai asked,concerned,"You've been acting weird lately. What are thinking about?"

"Hn. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.",Sanzo replied,then shifted himself to his side,not facing Hakkai.

"So,you _are_ going to sleep after all?",Hakkai turned to the road with a smile,"Good. You can tell everyone later what it is you're thinking about,then."

"No.",Sanzo said to him matter-of-factly,"I'm going to tell you. _Just_ you. Understand?"

"No one else."

"No one else?"

Sanzo quickly pulled out his gun and aimed it Hakkai,"NO ONE ELSE!"

"Okay,okay.",Hakkai tried to smile but it came out wrong,"I promise this will just be between the two of us."

"Good.",Sanzo put his gun away.

"I won't tell Goku.",the brown haired man said,teasingly.

Sanzo nearly snapped his neck quickly turning to Hakkai with wide eyes,"What!" Then,Sanzo hastily turned around to the back seat to check if Goku or Gojyo were awake.

"Heh,heh... You thought nobody would notice your strange behavior?",Hakkai smiled wide,"Like when you yell at Goku all the time for silly things. Or the time you threw his sleeping-bag over a cliff,never told anyone you did,and refused to buy him another one because it would cost too much and it was his fault for being irresponsable. He ended up sleeping next to you to keep warm,but the weird thing was that _you_ insisted it."

"...",Sanzo sat there with a look to kill and his fist clenched,"Okay."

"And let's not forget the time you told him he smelt of 'monkey butt' and he got so mad he took a long shower in a water-hole."

"Alright already."

"I'd bet the whole time he was taking that shower you weren't _just_ taking a walk." Hakkai started to giggle,"That would explain why you came back all flushed,right after Goku had."

"Enough!"

"Oh,and let's not forget the incident with the strawberrys and the beer! That just gave it away! Remember? You-"

"I GET THE POINT,DAMN IT!",Sanzo interupted Hakkai then pulled out both his gun and his fan."Now,if you don't want to die,you'll shut up about it and help me!"

"Alright,alright," Hakkai said nervously,"Now,put away your weapons and tell me what's wrong. I can help."

Sanzo looked behind him to make sure there would be no unwanted listeners,then took a deep breath,"Fine. I think I might have a attraction to Goku. I know it's sick,but I can't seem to help it..." Sanzo fell silent.

"Ha. I already figured out _that_ part." Hakkai couldn't help but smile softly,"What kind of attraction do you think you have towards him?"

"I-I am not sure..."

"Is it _sexual_ ?"

"I'm not sure."

"_Emotional_ ?"

"I'm not sure."

"Hmmm...How about-"

"I DON'T KNOW,DAMNIT!" Sanzo had just about had it.

"Okay,okay. Well,at least you know how _he_ feels about you,right?"

"...No.",Sanzo said flatly.

"What! You have not told him yet!"

"Well,why in the hell did you think I only wanted to talk to _you_ about this?"

"Fine. Just tell him when he wakes up... You are sure about this,right?"

Sanzo went red,"Yeah,pretty sure..."

"Well,by the way you're blushing right now,I'd guess you have a major crush on Goku...heehee.."

"Do you want to die?"

"S-Sanzo,maybe you should tell him now. We're here."

Hakkai had just parked in a spot next to a hotel where they were to stay for a while.

"I suppose we should wake them up now.",Hakkai pointed to the two boys sleeping in the back.

"Hn. I'm going out.",Sanzo got out of the jeep,"I'll be back for food at sunfall. Don't wait up."

"Okay,Sanzo.",Hakkai stepped out the jeep too,walking over to their sleeping friends,"I guess you want to think of the right words to say to Goku when you take him in your arms tonight-"

"Shut up!",Sanzo was just about to walk away when Goku woke up.

"What's with all the yelling? Oh,hey Sanzo! Where are you going? Don't you want to eat? You must be kinda hungry now,right?"

Sanzo went red again. He didn't turn around,but answered with a,"Fine."

Goku jumped out of the jeep and walked toward the blonde man,"Okay. C'mon Sanzo. Let's eat some meat buns!"

Sanzo stood there for a while,breathing hard,"Goku,just wait up for me,okay? I'll be there soon."

"Sure thing,Sanzo! I'll wait for you as long as it takes!",Goku said cheerfully to the priest,then turned to the others,"Make sure to save some food for Sanzo, ne?"

Hakkai stood there with a amused look,watching Sanzo blush even more,then turned to Goku,"Of course."

The monkey cheered and danced all the way into the hotel,"Let's eat!"

Gojyo yawned as Hakkai tried to ease him out of his slumber,rubbing a hand on the kappa's shoulder,gently.

"Gojyo...wake up,now. We are here...," Hakkai sounded as sweet as ever.

Gojyo stirred,"Hm?"

"It's time to get up..." Hakkai announced again.

"Oh..."

Goku popped his head out of the main entrance of the hotel to see what the hold-up was,"Hey,guys! C'mon!"

"Heh...Let's go,minna-san," Hakkai helped the red-haired kappa out of the jeep,"Goku's getting tired of waiting.."

Sanzo caught on to the look Cho Hakkai gave him as he said that last line,"Hm..."

As soon as the water sprite dragged himself out of the jeep, it gave off a bright,white light and, a second later, the automobile was gone. Replacing it was a small,white dragon.

"Kyuuuuuuuu," the little dragon flew to Hakkai, landing in his arms, resting from the long journey.

"So,let's get goin'," the sexy kappa shouted,"I'm not Goku or anything, but I sure am hungry!"

Gojyo gave Hakkai a look that Sanzo couldn't quite place, then ran after Goku.

Owari (To be continued in Chapter 2)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2---------------- "Why are you so mean?

See chapter 1 for the beginning.

YAOI () Sanzo X Goku , Gojyo X Hakkai () PG-14 (T)

A/N:

Hey! I'm on the second chapter.

I must admit that,at first,I was just going to make this a one-shot fic...But,then I thought,what the hell. It'll have more than one.

And,about all the Japanese words-To tell you the truth,I've never seen one Gensomaden Saiyuki episode in English dubs.;

I've seen them all in Japanese (Except for the movie;SaiyukiRequiem),so I only know the characters w/ the original Jap. voice cast. And they DO talk like this,sooo...:poke: Anyways...

Japanese words Index: (Sorry for the bad translations. I did my best.)

Saru-Monkey

Baka-Idiot/Fool/Dumbass

Hai-Yes

Nani?-What?

Itadakimasu-Let's eat (Pre-meal greeting)

Harahetta-I'm hungry

Onegai-Please

Kami-sama-God

Aishiteru-I love you

Gomen nasai-I am sorry

Gomen-Sorry

Oi-Hey

Ano-Umm...

Urusai-Too noisy (be quiet)

Nandayo?-What are you doing?

Honto?-Really?

Kappa-What Sha Gojyo is. In Japanese mythology,a kappa is a water sprite that kills children that wonder too close to rivers and rapes women. It's said to hold water in the little hole on it's head and if it spills all of that water it will die.

-----

The delicious smell of food swipted through the air.

The sound of a hungry saru could be heard a mile away. MUNCH,CRUNCH,MUNCH,SLIRP,MUNCH,etc,etc.

After ingulfing about a thousand meat buns, Goku noticed that Sanzo was not there.

"Hmmmm...Oi! Hakkai?"

The brown-haired man turned to him,"Hai?"

"Where's Sanzo?"

"I don't know," Hakkai frowned,"He said he'd be in soon,right? Do you want to go look for him,Goku? I'll go with you."

Goku frowned too and shook his head,"No. I'll go myself."

Gojyo grinned, half-drunk,"Oi! Baka saru! I'm eating the rest of you food if you don't!"

Goku didn't even glance back as he left,"Yeah,whatever. I don't care."

Gojyo stopped grinning ,"Nani!"

Hakkai looked shocked himself,"Goku?"

Goku was gone. Out the door as fast as lightning.

"What was THAT," asked Gojyo, a dumbstuck look on his face,"He said, 'Yeah. Whatever.'' TO FOOD!"

"Yes. I know. And, 'I don't care.' "

"Yeah! But, he said that about FOOD!"

Who was Goku to NOT care about food!

Hakkai nodded in agreement,"I wonder if he's feeling okay?"

"Should we go after him?"

The green-eyed man sighed,"I don't know...Maybe we should leave them alone..."

"Nani? Why the hell would we do that!",Gojyo asked.

Hakkai smiled at the water sprite,"Hehe...You haven't noticed,yet?"

Gojyo looked taken-a-back for a moment,"Noticed what?"

"Heeheee..."

"Stop laughing and get to the point!"

"It's just that Sanzo told me he likes Goku," Hakkai said,maybe just a little too bluntly.

"...", all Goyjo could do was stare.

"Are you okay, Gojyo-san?",Hakkai looked worried.

"...Hahaha...Good one,Hakkai! You almost had me there!",Gojyo tried to relax.

"Ano...Gojyo-san...," Hakkai frowned,"It's..._true_."

"Naaaaw...?"

"Hai."

"Honto?"

"Uh-huh."

"You sure?"

"Certain."

"You swear?"

"On my grave."

"No fooling?"

"No."

"Hmmm..."

"So...," Gojyo took a serious tone," He's..."

"He's what?",Hakkai asked.

The kappa stared at Hakkai, more serious than ever before,"He's..."

"Gojyo-san?"

"He's...**_GAY?_**"

Hakkai fell out of chair,"Gojyo...Who _cares_ about _THAT_!"

Hakkai got a little angry, but Gojyo was madder," Well, **_I_** care care! That's important infor-"

Hakkai stopped him before he could say anymore,"Sanzo and Goku THEMSELVES are more important."

The kappa smiled, he was sure that whatever was going on,it was bound to be fun. For all four of them.

The sky got cloudy and dark fast. It would not be too long before it was to rain. But,Goku didn't notice. All he knew was that he needed to find Sanzo. What if something bad had happened to him?

_.:No. Nothing bad happened. He's just lost. Or lost track of the time.:._ These thoughts only made Goku more worried.

He searched through the small forest near their hotel. He saw no wildlife in it.

_.:Weird. Where are all the animals:._ Then, Goku noticed something about the trees;they all had fairly big holes in them.

_.:Bullet holes:._

He followed the trees with the holes in them.

Meanwhile, Sanzo was deep in the small forest.

He wanted to find his way out quickly if danger had shown itself;even though it was a small forest,so he had marked his way out by shooting holes in the trees as he passed them.

The priest found a water spring and decided to clean himself;he had been stuck in a jeep in the middle of no-where for hours with a monkey,a pervy kappa,and a Hakkai. And,maybe,it would take his mind off a certain young saru.

_.:Goku:._

His mind wondered to the saru. The bath was suppose to take his mind off things,but instead it was doing the exact opposite.

The calm stream gave his mind time to think. He didn't like it.

He started to think about Goku's eyes; so golden like the sun. His skin; tan,smooth,and so very tempting...

As he scrubed down his sides,a shiver came across him at that last thought...

He had really fallen for Goku. The little saru had made him feel things he'd never thought he'd ever feel again.

Sanzo started scrubbing lower and lower...Feeling a great need bulidling within himself.

But...

Just then,Sanzo noticed a familar presence. Felt a pair of golden eyes on him. He turned just in time to see the look of awe and pure adoration on the saru's face. It was like Goku had just witnessed a grand miracle.

_.:Goku:._ After that last thought,they both just stared at each other.

It was like time had stopped.

Finally, Goku blinked,"Sanzo."

"..." Sanzo stood there,still nude,and didn't say a word.

When Goku got closer to Sanzo,he started to get nervous.

.:Why do I feel like this? This is SANZO! Why-:. His thoughts were cut off when he about a foot away from a very nude Sanzo.

The monk had a look in his eyes that Goku didn't know.

.:Strange...Why do I felt all weird when he looks at me like that:. Goku could only question that for a short time.

Sanzo spoke.

"Goku..."

"Um?"

"I...Why are you here...by yourself?",Sanzo hesitated a bit.

"Huh? Oh,I was just looking for you. Why did you take so long," Goku started to blush,"I was really worried about you."

Sanzo looked surprised for about a split second,then looked determined,"...Baka saru..."

Goku got mad,"What!"

Sanzo folded his arms across his chest and turned his head away,facing upward,"You heard me."

Goku opened his mouth to protest,but his mind just processed all of what Sanzo had said.

.:'Why are you here...by yourself?':.

Goku couldn't help but smile at that,"Ne. Sanzo. You were worried about me?"

Sanzo looked at him,"Nani?"

The monkey grinned,"You asked why I was here;by myself."

"So?",Sanzo sneered.

Goku didn't say anymore. With a sigh he turned to leave,"You better come back soon...Or your food will get colder."

As he left,Goku heard a sigh come from behind him,then,"To hell with the food."

He felt a hand grab his wrist,strong arms pulling him into a embrass.

The cold air on Sanzo wet,hot skin made him shiver,"Goku."

Goku tried to turn around,to see Sanzo's face,but the monk wouldn't let him. His embrass got even tighter as he spoke again.

"To hell with the food. I...Don't leave yet...saru."

"Sanzo," Goku looked worried,"Are you feeling okay?"

Goku was quckly pulled around by the priest.

"Sanzo?" Goku asked again.

Sanzo frowned. He had the same look on his face Goku didn't understand. The same look in his eyes.

"Baka saru."

Suddenly,A burning question pop into Goku's head,"Sanzo?"

"Why are you so mean?"

Sanzo shifted so that Goku was close enough to steal a kiss from.

"Shut up.",was all Sanzo said.

Goku felt sad,"Sanzo..."

"And,why are YOU really here!",Sanzo got frustrated having Goku so close but,can't do anything about it.

"I told you,I was-"

"Quit saying that!",Sanzo snapped,"I don't need you!"

Goku felt hurt. Like his heart had been thrown on the ground and stomped on a thousand times.

"S-Sanzo..."

"I know why. You were just trying to annoy me."

"No! Sanzo I just-"

"I'm right! This is just a game to you! All of this journey! Everything!"

Goku had never seen Sanzo this upset before,"Sanzo! That's not true! I care about everything we are all going through! I want to protect all of us!"

Sanzo felt his burning question leave his lips before he could stop himself,"What about me? What do you think of me?"

Goku looked confused,"You? I want to protect you too...and I want to always be with you..." For the first time,Goku was careful with his words.

Of all the things Sanzo had expected to come out that baka saru's mouth,this was none of them.

"You want to be with me?"

Goku looked down,"I want to be around you all the time...I don't mean to make you mad...I just...want to be with you..."

Sanzo just stared at him with that look again,"..."

Goku looked up after a moment of silence,"Everytime I look at you I feel funny..."

Sanzo found himself saying,"How?"

"I don't know...," Goku looked confused again,"Like...I want to kiss you..."

This took Sanzo as a complete surprise. He almost not dared to believe what he was hearing.

For some reason, neither of them could speak.

Goku could have sworn Sanzo was about to whip him with his fan. He braced himself as Sanzo came even closer.

There was no space between them now.

He felt a hand around his chin,pulling his face up to the monk's.

His eyes met and locked on to Sanzo's.

Sanzo spoke so softly now that even he didn't reconize his own voice,"You are seeing me now. Do you still want to kiss me?"

Goku nodded slowly,hesitating.

"Then,why don't you?"

It felt like a dream.

The sensation of Sanzo's lips pressed to his.

The feel of his hand on Goku's cheek.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Sanzo pulling him into the water stream with him.

Feeling suddenly bold,the saru pushed Sanzo against the stone wall behind the stream;making their kiss deeper.

They were both soaked. Their bodies pressed together. Sanzo's pale,naked skin against the confides of Goku's layers of soft,and now heavy with water clothing.

As they pulled because air was lost, they both noticed that the other's eyes were dark with passion.

Just then, a loud thunder roared through the air, making them both jump in surprise.

Goku had forgotten it was to rain soon.

_.:Maybe that's why I didn't see any animals in the forest. It was about to rain, so they were hiding:._

As Goku thought this, Sanzo was throwing his cloths on before he caught a cold. (And,so that Goku wouldn't see his throbbing need.)

"Get ready to leave before it starts to rain,baka saru.",Sanzo had noticed Goku watching him,fondly,so he took it back,"Are you ready to go,Goku?"

Goku gleamed up at the high priest as he got dressed and nodded,happily.

Goku watched as Sanzo pulled his cloths on his wet body,inchanted by every move that the priest made. He seemed to be has graceful as any woman. Surprising graceful.

Goku chucked at the thought. If he ever told Sanzo that, he'd be killed on sight for sure.

i Owari !

i End !


End file.
